NONE (NOT APPLICABLE)
NONE (NOT APPLICABLE)
1) Technical Field
The invention falls within the field of protective filtration masks. In particular, it is adapted to easily provide humidification as well as filtration of inspired air in conditions where ambient air is excessively dry. It has particularly been designed to serve the needs of patients with chronic lung disorders.
2) Background Art
A number of similar devices have been patented for this same purpose since 1897. Humidification and filtration of ambient air which is low in humidity and high in particulate matter and microbes is not a new concept: benefits are cited in a number of the patent documents, particularly in U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,049, xe2x80x9cpersonal humidifierxe2x80x9d, by A. V. Monson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,482, xe2x80x9cdevice for moistening and heating inhalation air with tracheostomy and endotracheal tube intubationxe2x80x9d by C. Lindholm, U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,831, xe2x80x9cnasal air filter and medicament devicexe2x80x9d by M. Aguilar, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,026, xe2x80x9cfilter maskxe2x80x9d, by V. H. Montalvo.
Particularly similarly conceived devices were patented since 1987: U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,033, xe2x80x9chumidification face maskxe2x80x9d by P. F. Halfpenny, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,467, xe2x80x9chumidification face maskxe2x80x9d, by D. Takata, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,851 by K. Braunroth.
The heretofore patented devices provide both filtration and humidification of dry ambient air. They also result in relatively and significantly increased inspiratory air flow resistance. They are heavier and therefore less comfortable to wear. Cost and ease of distribution to large groups (e.g. air travelers) is an obstacle to accessibility.
It is specifically the object of the invention to provide an easily affordable, disposable humidifying and filtering mask, useful for persons with normal lungs, but particularly adaptable to individuals with chronic lung disease who can not generate sufficient negative inspiratory force to make use of existing masks realistic.
Chronic lung disorders are extremely common and more severe in older people in general. Individuals with such conditions are subject to exacerbations due to exposure to pulmonary irritants, microbes, and excessively dry air, all of which are encountered in long distance air craft travel and similar environments. These lung disorders are most often associated with impaired lung function. Individuals with these disorders benefit most from humidification and filtration. A significant deterrent to prolonged use of these devices is that resistance to inspiration and its effect on the work of breathing imposed by the device mitigates against its comfortable and safe use.
The invention allows achievement of relatively comfortable humidification and filtration with imposition of the lowest inspiratory resistance of any practical personal device currently available because inspiration is accomplished through the entire porous surface of paper mask, as opposed to restricted orifice sizes.
Humidifying filtration mask devised to provide lowest possible inspiratory air flow resistance by utilizing a paper filter mask provided with an open cell foam reservoir on its inner or facial surface; particularly suitable for use by individuals with chronic lung disorders and respiratory insufficiency.